The present disclosure generally relates to toners and developers containing the toners, and their use in methods for forming and developing images of good quality and gloss, and in particular to emulsion aggregation toners containing a polyester resin.
The toners herein are advantageous in desired print quality and high gloss, and provide stable xerographic charging in all ambient environments.